


Only If You Are With Me

by niallhortato



Series: Record Store AU [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cute, Fluff, Leeds - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallhortato/pseuds/niallhortato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go to Leeds for their first date. Harry is cute and nervous and Louis is his sunshine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If You Are With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a couple of months ago but i wanted to post it on here, enjoy.

 

. “Okay,do you think that’s everything?” Harry said,analyzing the pile of luggage and camping equipment in front of him.

 Niall laughed and shook his head,his blonde hair falling into his eyes. “Mate,I actually think you have more than everything. Its just for three days,why do you need five sweaters,ten shirts,five pairs of jeans,and three beanies?” he asked, lifting each item from the suitcase.

 Harry sighed, Niall was right. He had a tent with extra poles,three boxes of firestarters,two coolers full of food,a box of vinyls,his record player,his wifi hotspot,a battery,his laptop,a set of sharpies,two notebooks,his lucky pink blanket,a portable grill,and three sleeping bags. He just didn’t want to be unprepared for the unpredictable British weather. He also didn’t want Louis to laugh at him. Harry was especially nervous about Louis. They had only gone on a small date since their encounter at Harry’s shop,and now they were going to spend three whole days and three nights outside. Harry shuddered. He never really was an outdoorsy person,preferring to stay indoors.

  “I guess you’re right,why don’t you go through my stuff and pull out what i don’t need?” Harry asked.

   Niall huffed and nodded, grumbling about Harry being ‘the most helpless shit on the planet’.

   Harry sat down on his couch and texted Louis. Hey Boo,can’t wait for tomorrow :* -Harry Harry smiled,satisfied with his message,sent it and headed to the kitchen. “Hey Ni,do you want dinner?” he called out to the blonde boy, who had dumped all of the contents of his suitcase out onto the floor and was sorting the necessities. Niall looked up from the button down he was scrutinizing and smirked.

  “Haz,you better cook for me, especially since I’m SLAVING over your wardrobe selections for this weekend. Or else i will be thoroughly offended.” He went back to the shirt, which was patterned with white hearts. He shrugged and placed it in the “take” pile. Harry laughed and went back to the kitchen. He pulled out the ingredients for chicken curry. He started to cook the chicken and the rice and then texted Zayn and Liam to ask if they wanted to come over. They both responded yes,and the doorbell rang about fifteen minutes later. “I’LL GET IT” Niall called, hopping up from the still large pile of stuff to still be sorted.

   He opened the door, and Zayn walked in with a case of beer. His hair was floppy and he had put on his black framed glasses. He smiled at Harry and set the beer down on the counter. “Thought we could celebrate you finally getting laid.” Zayn said softly,smirking at Harry’s shocked expression.

  “I uh dont um I dont uh” Harry tried to stutter out, but Zayn had already gone into the living room.

    Harry muttered under his breath “Bastard” and finished up the curry. Zayn and Niall talked about random things, mostly Niall’s new girlfriend, Rosie. Zayn didn’t really seem interested in the conversation, but then again he never did. Niall rambled on for a few more minutes before Liam walked in with a plate of cookies. Harry walked out and smiled at Liam

   “Hey mate! How are you? Ooh cookies!”Liam chuckled and placed the cookies on the table.

   “Dani made them, said that i couldn’t show up to dinner without something to eat.” Liam said giving Niall a hug, who had run into his arms. Liam’s heavily tattooed arms wrapped all the way around Niall’s slim body, “Hey Ni, how are ya?”

  “I’m good,thanks” Niall said pulling away.

  Liam looked around the room,taking in the mess. “Still haven’t packed,i see” he said giving Harry a pointed look. Harry shrugged and Liam picked up a grey sweater. He handed it to Niall “Pack this one.” Niall laughed and folded the large sweater and packed it away. Liam did the same thing until all of the clothes were packed and the load noticeably lighter. They ate, Zayn and Liam complementing Harry’s cooking skills.

   After about an hour, Harry shooed them out, stating that he had a big day tomorrow and needed to sleep. Niall plopped on the couch and turned the tv on. “What the fuck dude? i need to get to bed and i can’t sleep with all of that racket.” Harry cursed,glaring at Niall.

    Niall shrugged. “Its my house too,ya know.” He said nonchalantly. Harry rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.Pulling off his shirt and trousers,he laid down on his bed and turned on his phone. He had 5 unread messages from Louis. oops.  

  Hey Haz :) me either Hazza,dont bring one of your stupid pretentious albums ok?-Lou xx  

   Oh and bring some CDs because i dont have a record player in the car you know ;)

   See you in the morning :)-Lou :*

   Where r u?

    Harry laughed at his boyfriend. Is Louis his boyfriend? Harry ran his hand through his curls, wondering. He huffed,turning over to face the window and he looked over the city,lights lazily flicking down the streets. He sighed,worrying about Louis,about leaving Niall in charge of the shop,everything. But that was just who Harry was. A worrier,he always had been. His mind wouldn’t stop running,but soon enough, he fell asleep.

\------------

  “HAZZA wakey wakey! I brought pastries!” an annoyingly cheerful voice called over Harry. Harry opened his eyes lazily and saw Louis sitting on his bed. Louis’ hair was covered by a grey beanie and he was wearing sweats and a baseball tee. Damn he looked good in sweatpants,Harry thought and lazily smiled up at the pixie-like boy. Louis grinned as he leant down,kissing Harry’s hair. “I would kiss you on the mouth but you have the most awful morning breath,Harry.” Louis said grimacing, “What did you eat? A box of tacos?” Harry shoved him playfully, sitting up in his bed.

   “Curry actually, good guess though” He walked into the bathroom and got ready. He dressed casually, a pair of skinny jeans and a black scoop neck t shirt, showing off his chest tattoos.He walked downstairs where Louis and Niall were grabbing his stuff and taking it out to Louis’ car. Harry sat down and grabbed one of the pastries that Louis had brought.

  “Okay Haz,are you ready to go?” Louis said, peeking his head around the wall.

   Harry smiled and nodded, grabbing his backpack and walking out to Louis’ car. Niall hugged him “Niall, please please please don’t burn down the store while I’m gone”Harry said as he pulled away. Niall laughed and assured him that he wouldn’t. Harry and Louis were finally on their way. Harry fiddled with the radio before finally turning it off.  

  “They only play shit on the radio. Especially that breakfast show.” Harry mumbled,slumping down into the seat.  

   Louis laughed “I thought you would like Nick Grimshaw. He seems like a pretty cool guy, definitely one of my favorite radio hosts.” Harry mumbled a response and started to dig through Louis’ massive CD collection. He picked out The Postal Service and popped it in.  

   “Good choice.” Louis said in agreement. They settled comfortably in each other’s company. They just talked the remainder of the trip,which was only about an hour long. When they finally pulled into the massive parking lot,it was filled with people. Louis pulled out the map to their lot , directing them to the far left side of the festival. They dropped their stuff and began to set up camp.

   They had a nice lot, next to the woods so there was a sense of privacy. Louis basically made Harry do all the work, complaining that it was too hard and plopping down on the soft grass. Harry just shook his head and laughed

“You sound just like Niall.” Harry replied. Louis just ignored him, setting up the battery and hotspot. He plugged in the record player and pulled out Harry’s set of vinyls,picking out White Album by the Beatles and putting it on.

 _Blackbirds singing in the dead of night_ Louis sang along and Harry stared at him in awe because on top of being incredibly attractive,he had a beautiful voice. Louis just smiled and pulled Harry into him and began to dance slowly  

 _Take these broken wings and learn to fly._ Louis traced Harry’s tattoos,smiling as he ran his small fingers over the bird’s wings. Harry blushed,knowing that they are dancing in a semi-public place in broad daylight. Louis continued to sing, feeling Harry’s tension and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. ...You were only waiting for this moment to be free. Louis looked straight into Harry’s eyes,and Harry’s breath faltered.  

Standing on his tiptoes, Louis whispered in Harry’s ear. “Don’t worry so much love,have fun.” Harry blushed and held Louis closer.

 ------

   Later that night, Louis and Harry had met up with Louis’ friends Stan and Ant. They had a dinner of sandwiches and beer and talked and laughed throughout the night. Louis would grab Harry’s hand and smile at him,and Harry’s heart would flutter.

   He wished he could be like Louis,so carefree and happy all the time. Harry was so awkward and quiet, his jokes making no sense and his laugh too loud. But, he thought, that might be what makes them so compatible. They were different in personality but combined,they balanced out. Harry knew that he and Louis were something special,and Harry grinned at the thought. Louis saw his smile and kissed his cheek. They hung out with Stan and Ant for a little while longer, but then they decided to turn in. The festival started tomorrow and it was sure to be crazy. Louis got into the tent first,spreading the sleeping bags out so they made one massive bed. He threw all of the pillows and blankets onto the bed as Harry walked in.

   Harry smirked “A bit excited, are we?”

   Louis looked up and blushed profusely. “No! I mean, I thought it would be nicer than having our own sleeping bags and we dont have to do anything tonight,uh not that im expecting to do anything while we are here but you know best be prepared and um it looks so comfortable, dont you think? Lots and lots of fluffy pillows and cozy blankets,i have a special blanket oh this is embarrassing i shouldn’t have told you that and uh um well-”

   Harry cut him off,kissing him softly and Louis relaxed into him. Harry pulled away, “i like it when you’re nervous, Boo. you ramble, just like i do.” Louis smiled and he continued, “No,we don’t have to do anything tonight, but i do want to sleep on this fluffy cozy mess with you”

  Louis nodded and took off his shirt and pants, putting on a pair of pajama bottoms and laid down. Harry just stripped down to his boxers and joined him,grinning at him. “Don’t look at my tummy, its embarrassing.” Louis mumbled,playing with Harry’s fingers.

  Harry smiled softly “I think you’re gorgeous,Lou” Louis grinned back at him. It was true,Louis was beautiful. His tanned skin and his biceps and his silly tattoos. How his shiny hair fell into his perfect blue eyes. Harry had never seen anyone so adorable.

  Louis cuddled into him,”Not compared to you.” he whispered against Harry’s chest. Harry glared at him playfully “shut up and go to sleep Boobear” Harry chuckled and Louis kissed him softly.Soon they were both asleep and dreaming happily of tomorrow.  

\----------------------

  Harry woke to the smell of eggs and burned toast. He rubbed his eyes and got up, pulling on a black Ramones shirt on and heading outside. Louis was completely concentrated on the fire he had started,and was cooking eggs. A pile of dejected burnt bread was sitting next to him.  

   Harry laughed “Boo,having trouble with the toast?” he said lightly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ torso and resting his chin on his shoulder.

   Louis shrugged out of his embrace, “Don’t laugh Harry. I don’t even know how i managed to burn a whole loaf of bread” he huffed dejectedly. Harry laughed, pulling him closer. Harry pulled out the other loaf of bread and guided Louis through the steps of fire-grilled toast. Louis finally relaxed when they sat down to a meal of eggs and ,thankfully, golden brown toast. Harry put on Two Door Cinema Club on the record player and they cleaned up and got ready for the festival. Louis was wearing a white tshirt and black skinny jeans. Harry had changed into a pair of blue jeggings and they headed out.

  They walked down to the Radio 1 stage and found a spot close to the front, despite the massive amounts of people that were beginning to file in. Louis nudged Harry and laughed when Nick Grimshaw himself came onto the stage and announced the first band to play,Phoenix. The music was loud and the ground was shaking, with people jumping around and singing along. They sat to a bunch of people wearing flower crowns and a lot of them were shirtless. Harry was sucked into the music, not even paying attention when one of the flower head stuck a wreath of pink flowers atop his curls.

  “Nice look, Haz.” Louis yelled over the deafening music. Harry pulled his attention away from the stage and touched his hair,running his fingers over the silky petals. He blushed and tried to pull it out, but Louis stopped him. “Really babe, leave it in”

  Harry rolled his eyes but agreed. They stayed at the stage for while and started to talk to some of the hippies and Harry was surprised to find that he fit in pretty well with them.

   One of the shirtless boys,Ryan, turned to him and smiled “Harry,you need to relax a little,its LEEDS!” he raised his arms and spun around. Harry laughed at his new friend. Louis stared at him awe. He had never seen Harry really laugh before. The way his dimples showed and his grin took up his entire face, his sparkly green eyes shining with happiness. Louis reached over and intertwined his fingers with Harry’s larger ones. Harry looked over and blushed. Louis felt like the luckiest guy in the world.  

  Somehow he, Louis Tomlinson, had managed to obtain the cutest most sensitive,most kind boyfriend in the entire world. Louis wouldn’t admit it, but he had self image issues. He would never look completely perfect. His tummy was too large, he was too short, his hair was too soft. Thats why he changed his hairstyle almost daily. And thats why he watched what he ate, especially around Harry.

 'Hes probably disgusted by me' Louis thought to himself as Harry held his hand. Heaven knows he's disgusted with himself. Louis quickly shook the thought away. He needed to be happy. Harry was with him and he was at Leeds, something he had dreamt of attending his entire life.

   Harry leant over to Louis and, as if he could read his mind,said “You look beautiful today, Boobear” and kissed his cheek. They spent few more hours with the flower children and walked back to their camp just as the sun fell behind the trees.

  Harry ducked into the tent to grab supplies for dinner while Louis started the fire. “Hey Haz, could you bring some beer too?” Louis called lazily into the darkness and heard Harry’s deep chuckle.

  “I think you have had enough alcohol for today love” he responded, but came out with some cheese slices,bread,and two beers. Louis huffed and grabbed the bottle from him. Harry shook his head and began to butter the bread.They made pointless conversation as the grilled cheese cooked, leading into an argument between putting on Louis’ Imagine Dragons cd and Harry’s The Runaways. They were still arguing when a group of people approached their camp. Louis recognized one of them to be none other than Nick Grimshaw himself,wearing pants to rival Harry’s jeggings and a white tank top. Standing next to him were two girls, one with platinum blonde hair and one with a soft purple color.

   “Hi! You’re that Radio 1 guy right?” Louis said cheerfully,dropping his argument with Harry and hopping up to shake his hand.

   “Indeed I am. Nick,but you can call me Grimmy.” he responded, as he shook Louis’ hand firmly, easily engulfing his childlike fingers in his rather large ones. He did the same to Harry,who was slightly less cheerful. Louis quickly invited them to stay for a beer and they learned that the blonde’s name was Lou and the purple was Pixie. Grimmy sat close to Louis, laughing loudly at everything he said.

   Harry,being Harry, just sort of let him flirt with his boyfriend.His Louis. He just gripped his beer bottle tighter and would busy himself with music selection, which Lou happily helped.

  “So is Peter Pan over there your boyfriend?” she asked nonchalantly as she skimmed over the back of his Daughter cd.

    Harry froze and stuttered out “I-i dont um, well you see, its complicated-but not really? I mean we are here together and i guess we are together but i haven’t officially asked him”

  Lou’s eyes twinkled and she nodded with understanding, “So you don’t like that Grimmy is flirting with him very much, do you?” Harry just shook his head fervently. His Louis. Lou laughed “Don’t worry. Nicky is pretty harmless, he just likes to have a good time.” Harry glanced back at Nick, who now had his hand resting on Louis’ knee. That was enough.

   He stood up and walked slowly over to Nick and crossed his arms,his green eyes sparkling with a possessiveness that Louis had never seen before. “Um,Nick?” Harry said strongly,surprising even himself. Nick looked up at him lazily, his hand still gripping Louis’ leg. “Louis is my boyfriend,and I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t um, touch him like that.”

   Nick grinned and dropped his hand “Yeah sure mate. Its no big deal. LouLou here was just telling me all about you.” Louis blushed and glanced at Harry. Boyfriend. He loved how it fell out of Harry’s mouth so easily, like he had been saying it for years. Harry sat next to him on the other side and fiddled with his fingers.

   “Sorry about that, I shouldn’t be so possessive. I haven’t even asked you yet and I don’t want to rush you into something that you don’t want to do we’ve only known each other a couple of months now but I really really like you and-” Louis cut him off with a soft kiss and pulled away

  “Yes Harry,of course I will be your boyfriend.” he chuckled softly and pulled at one of Harry’s curls and pulled him back into another kiss.  

\-----  

   After Nick and his crew left, Louis and Harry cleaned up the several beer bottles and plates and made their way back to their tent. Louis laid down in their little nest and pulled Harry down with him kissing him harder than he had before. Harry looked at him curiously and Louis pulled him into another kiss. After a few minutes of kissing Louis pulled away. It had gotten a bit heated and he could definitely feel Harry getting excited.

 “Um, Harry?”

   “Yeah,Boo?” Harry said,his voice gravelly and deep from kissing.

  Louis bit his lip “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to...I know I’m not the most attractive per son and I don’t want to force you”

  Harry’s eyes darkened. “I just can’t understand why you think that,Louis. You are the most perfect person I have ever seen. I have thought that ever since you walked into my little store, asking for your goddamned Script CD.” Tears slipped down Louis’ face. It wasn’t true. He knew Harry was just saying that to make him feel better.

   “Stop thinking that Louis. You are wonderful and funny and your music taste is pretty okay.” Harry winked and wiped the tears away. “I always get so nervous around you because I’m just this clumsy idiot and you always seem so collected and always say the right thing. I was intimidated by you and then you let me into your life and I’m so honored. And I promise that as long as I am with you,I will never let you think these things about yourself. You are beautiful and wonderful and I love you so much.” Harry blushed a little at the last words,but Louis just looked at him.

“I love you too, Harry.” He whispered and kissed him again.

\-------

Louis woke up the next morning to a still sleeping Harry,his curls sticking out in all directions. Harry had kept true to his word last night,whispering wonderful words into Louis’ ear as they made love softly and slowly. It wasn’t rushed or obscene. It was perfect. Or at least, Louis thought so. He kissed Harry,bringing him out of sleep. His green eyes fluttered open

“Hey Boo, are you ready for the last day?” Louis snuggled into his chest

“Only if you are with me” Harry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I can write a smut chapter if you guys want, but only if i'm asked!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
